This invention relates to the field of horsemanship and equestrian equipment, and more particularly to an assembly adapted for attaching to a stirrup mountable on a horse.
The stirrups form parts of conventional horse mounting equipment; they are positioned on both sides of the saddle and assist a rider in mounting a horse. Depending on the length of the leather attaching the stirrup irons, the bottom of the stirrup is located at a pre-determined height above the ground. However, for children and people with disabilities or simply short persons, mounting on a horse equipped with conventional riding equipment presents an insurmountable difficulty. Special arrangements have to be made to lift the person up to enable the person to reach the stirrup and allow the person to mount the horse.
Some individuals require that the stirrups be elevated during horseback riding due to their physical limitations. The shorter straps holding the stirrups, which are comfortable during riding, present an additional difficulty to the person when mounting a horse since the bottom of the stirrup iron is positioned higher than usual.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with prior solutions and provision of an attachment that can be secured to the conventional stirrup to assist a person when mounting a horse from the ground.